


Eka kerta

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: "Draco, minä en ole tehnyt tätä koskaan aikaisemmin", Harry sanoi."Ei se mitään, minä neuvon sinua."





	Eka kerta

**Author's Note:**

> Vanha ficci vuosien takaa. Vähän hassutusta ;)

"Draco, minä en ole tehnyt tätä koskaan aikaisemmin", Harry sanoi vaimeasti.  
"Ei se mitään, minä neuvon sinua", Draco kuiskasi hymyillen.

"Tämähän on aivan kova", Harry kauhisteli.  
"Älä välitä siitä vaan jatka", Draco kuiskasi nautinto äänessään.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Harry avasi jälleen suunsa.  
"Minusta tämä haisee hieman", Harry sanoi ja sai vihaisen mulkaisun Dracolta.  
"Turpa kiinni Potter ja jatka!"  
"Älä sitten kuvittelekaan, että minä nuolisin tätä", Harry sanoi nyrpistäen nenäänsä.  
"Hmm… mutta se voisi tuntua hyvältä", Draco sanoi uneksivalla äänellä.  
"Niin, sinusta ehkä! Minähän en saa tästä mitään nautintoa", Harry jatkoi protestointiaan.

Draco huokasi kuuluvasti, kun Harryn sormet tanssivat tuottaen suunnatonta nautintoa vaalealle nuorukaiselle.  
"Olisiko jo minun vuoroni?" Harry kysyi toiveikkaasti, kun Draco leijaili nautintonsa huumassa.  
"No hyvä on", Draco myöntyi huokaisten. "Ota sukat pois ja anna se jalkarasva tänne."

 


End file.
